


Sander sides drabbles

by 0Twitchywitch01



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Other, Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Twitchywitch01/pseuds/0Twitchywitch01
Summary: Some sander sides oneshots. Will do requests. <3





	1. Chapter 1

Writing prompt: (*Human au*)  
High school au  
_____________________

"Hey guys!" Thomas said, he waved to his friends. "Satulations Thomas." "Hey kiddo!" "Hey Thomas" "Hi." "Greetings!" His friends smiled at him. Remy coughed,"Wow, what am I? Chopped liver?" Thomas blushed,"Remy!" They laughed.

"So, are we going to address Roman's issue?" Remy asked. Roman blushed a bright pink,"We don't need to do that." Patton lit up,"OH YEAH! HE HAS A GIANT CRUSH ON--" Roman put his hand over his friend's mouth.

"Who do you have a crush on again?" Joan asked. Roman removed his hand from Patton's mouth,"We really don't need to talk about this-" "His crush on vi of course!" Remy said. "Um, who's vi?" Talyn scratched their head in confusion.

"That one emo kid." Remy said without hesitation. "Now Remy, you can't call him emo. He's really nice." Patton scolded. Remy rolled his eyes. "You know him Pat?" Roman questioned. Patton smiled brightly and nodded rapidly,"Yeah. He's in my English class. He's a bit dark but that's okay with me!"

"He's also in my math class. He's rather quiet but seems to work efficiently." Logan pipes up. "He's in my Drama class too. And let me tell you, he can act."Remy sipped his almost-forgotten Starbucks. "Can I have some?" Thomas asked Remy. Remy smiled,"Of course you can babe."

Roman groaned in annoyance at the couple. "A word of advice to you Roman." Logan said, catching the fanciful boy's attention. "Grow a pair of balls and ask him out." Roman flushed in embarrassment as Joan high fived Logan.

Time to man up I guess....


	2. Inst chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil don't know each other IRL, they talk over Instagram and meet and fluff....k enjoy~

 

From: Prince_charming

_Hi!_

From: The_Gay

_Yo, been a while there princey._

From: Prince_charming

_Sorry, my cloud of doom. I had class finals and don't get me started on the drama class incident_

From: The_Gay

_Yeesh, that sux. My best friend has been trying to set me up with everyone he deems ''nice"_

From: Prince_charming

_Yolks._

From: Prince_charming

_***** _ _Yikes_

From: The_Gay

_Lol. I wish I knew you in real life, then I could_

_From: Prince_charming_

_Could what?_

From: The_Gay

_Hdgwhjwsjehebfa db!!$-2jayak_

From: Prince_charming

_???_

From: The_gay

_Oh Roman! I looooooove you! I dream about you! I blush every time you text me! My roommate is sooo oblivious to my OBVIOUS crush!!!!_

From: Prince_charming

_?!?!?_

From: The_gay

_OH MY GOSH! IM SO SORRY ROMAN! My roommate stole my phone and and ran away with it! Please don't hate me!_

From: Prince_charming

_Some roommate you got there..._

From: The_gay

_You hate me._

From: Prince_charming

_Oh! No! I couldn't do that. I like you too much to hate you. Besides, who would I have to debate Disney movies on?_

From: The_gay

_Oh thank God._

~~~~~~~~~{time skip}~~~~~

"I'm glad we met. I'm sure I would not be able to live with out you." Roman leaned back on Virgil's bed, holding the smaller male. Virgil snorted,"Sap."

"It's true, your my little cloud of gloom. My emo nightmare. My darling. Me amor. Me corazon. Me amor de me vida. My everything. My worl-" Virgil kissed his boyfriend,"Shut up. I get it...my prince."

Roman smiled," Me amor."

 


End file.
